1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which has a strengthened structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A tower type heat dissipation device is a common structure of the heat dissipation devices. Conventionally, the heat dissipation device comprises a heat spreader thermally contacting with an electronic device, a fin assembly, a supporting bracket located on the heat spreader and contacting with the fin assembly, and a heat pipe extending through the fin assembly and the supporting bracket and connecting the heat spreader. The heat pipe, the fin assembly and the supporting bracket are soldered together in a manner such that the supporting bracket supports the fin assembly thereon. However, since the fin assembly comprises so many fins stacked together, the tower type heat dissipation device is relatively heavy, whereby the fin assembly is prone to disengage from the supporting bracket when subjected to shock or vibration during transportation or use.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitation described.